


Bound

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Kryptonite, Kryptonite torture, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Orgasm Control, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Hank Henshaw wants revenge on aliens.He starts with Supergirl.





	Bound

_“Supergirl.”_

There was a sneer of a voice somewhere around her. Kara knew that voice. She knew the man it belonged to, or rather, the man it used to belong to. J’onn never said it like that. The title was affectionate when it came from J’onn.

That wasn’t J’onn.

“You should not have come here.”

“Maybe you should stop experimenting on innocent aliens then.” Kara fired back.

“There’s no such thing.” Hank Henshaw, or rather, whatever was left of Hank Henshaw, stepped out of the shadows. The cyborg half of his face gleamed under the light, sharp and metallic.

Kara flew at him, and he swung his fist. It came into sharp contact with her, knocking her back across the room.

She shook her head, dazed by the effect of the punch. He wasn’t that strong usually. _Kryptonite._ Where were they getting their supplies from? Clark had told her he’d thought it was all taken care of, but here it was, making her chest tighten and her knees weak as she slumped to the ground.

Henshaw stood over her and she glared up at him. Seeing that face she loved, the face she considered family, so contorted by hatred sent a ripple of anger through her.

“You like it?” Henshaw held up his right arm. It looked like it was merely metallic too, but even from here it felt wrong. She shrunk back from it as he towered over her. “Added a thin sheet of kryptonite over it to make sure you didn’t get up and fight back again.”

“Make a whole damn suit out of it.” Kara pushed herself up. “You know I’ll always fight back.”

“Every day you work with an another alien, under the guise of protecting this country.” Henshaw sneered down at her. “Every day you try to pretend you’re _better_ than what you know yourself to me.”

Kara pushed herself to her feet and tried to duck around him but he caught her with his fist and slammed her up against the wall with the kryptonite arm. She dangled in his grasp, gasping as he held her there, choking against the grip that clawed and tightened at her throat.

“I have a few things to teach you.” Henshaw whispered. “Before I let you go.”

He slammed her head hard against the wall and she crumpled to the floor.

“Take her away.” Henshaw said impassively. The guards obeyed, dragging the unconscious alien girl away.

It was time Kara Zor-El paid for the crimes of her race, for the fact that she was an alien pretending she knew what was better for humanity than humans themselves.

Fortunately he had come up with the perfect lesson to teach her she was wrong. A lesson that would humiliate and wreck her, something that Superman himself wouldn’t be able to bear and would bring him out of hiding. And then he would destroy the house El and leave its last descendants in broken pieces.

 *  *  *

Kara awoke strapped to a table under low dim lights. She was naked, save for her sports bra and panties. Her arms were restrained to the table with leather cuffs. She pulled at them, but somehow she couldn’t break free.

She looked again at the lights above her and noticed the dull green glow emanating from them. There was kryptonite in the lights. Just enough to keep her passive. She struggled harder, pulling at the cuffs, but they didn’t give way.

“Stop using all your strength.”

She stilled as Henshaw entered the room.

 “You’re gonna need it.”

“For what? Punching you in the face.” Kara strained again and then sagged down upon the table. Her limbs felt exhausted even from that little effort.

“For seeing how long you can hold out before I break you.” Henshaw told her.

“You came to earth in this frail body of a woman, so I will treat you like that.” He put a hand on her thigh and Kara recoiled.

“Don’t touch me.”

He gripped her by the jaw, holding her firmly in place as he leaned over her. “You will learn to beg me for anything you want, anything you need.”

Kara stared up at him. “Never.”

“Poor little girl.” Henshaw murmured. “You should have stayed and died with your planet.”

He released her jaw and straightened up.

“Bring it in.”

Two assistants brought in a machine that looked like a small black box on a metal stand. Kara turned her head sideways to look at it. It looked simply like a box, but there had to be more to it. If it contained kryptonite, she would have felt it through the box, but she sensed nothing at all from it.

Henshaw waited until the assistant left and then went over to the box. He pressed a button on the side of the box and slowly it opened, revealing one side.

Kara gazed at it. “What is that?”

It was ominous, this black box of a machine. Henshaw pushed another button, and a thin black pole extended in a straight line with a silver corked tip that looked absurdly like a….

Kara stared at it. “You’ve got to be kidding me?”

Captured by enemies and they always reduced it to matters of control. Especially men.

“I’ve found this machine extremely useful in breaking down the defenses of prisoners who are reluctant to give up information.”

“You don’t want any information from me.” Kara couldn’t take her eyes off the machine. Now that she understood what it was, there was a sick feeling coiled tightly in the pit of her stomach.

“But I _do_ want to break down your defenses.” Henshaw told her. “And I think it will work quite effectively in that regard.”

He went back to the machine and pushed another button.

“Shall I make this easier for you?” He held up a tube of lubricant.

Kara stared resolutely at the ceiling. She didn’t want to think about this, she didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to think about any of this. It was insulting and patronizing and it was rape. Rape by machine proxy, perhaps, but rape all the same.

She could survive this.

 *  *  *

Henshaw gripped her legs, pulling her down to the end of the table. Impassively, he tugged her underwear down and removed it altogether.

Kara bit her lip and tried to focus on anything, but what was actually happening. Henshaw spread her thighs wide apart as he fastened leather restraints over her ankles.

Henshaw smoothed lube over the tip and then he started the machine. It made only the faintest whirring sound that she could detect.

The first nudge of the silver dildo between her legs made her want to clench everything together, to reject it, keeping it away from herself. There was no way she could do that, nothing to keep it from entering her.

It pushed inside slowly, just enough to make her gasp at the first intrusion. And then it sank deeper, thrusting into her until she was filled with it.

The shock of it made her come. Kara was sweating still, the thorough pounding of the machine made her pussy ache as she came down from her climax. It just kept it up incessantly. The rhythm of it was constant, in and out and in and out.

She gave a little cry as it switched speeds again. She was so sensitive and the machine just kept going and going.

*  *  *

Henshaw turned it off after an hour and left her alone. That was almost worse than the machine itself. The dull ache from the kryptonite had given her a headache that wouldn’t cease. It was low in her temple and throbbing at the base of her skull.

She took a deep breath and let it out again, then repeated it until her stomach finally uncramped.

Her pubis throbbed. She still couldn’t get over how it had felt to be invaded like that, without ceremony, without warning, without anything. It was just a machine with Henshaw operating it, but it felt dangerous and evil, just sitting there at the bottom of the table.

She could see it between her legs, gleaming and still.

Kara closed her eyes.

He was doing this because he hated aliens, because he wanted revenge...because he couldn’t bear the thought that J’onn had been in control of the DEO this whole time. That an alien was doing a better job protecting the Earth than he ever could. The desire for revenge made him reckless and violent; she had to be able to use that somehow.

The machine switched on again.

Kara tensed as the dildo moved towards her again. It seemed even slower this time; somehow that was worse than when the speed was accelerated. The slow, tantalizing motions of the molded dildo as it pushed inside her, all the way and out again, and in and out.

She groaned. It was too sensitive and not enough. The machine went nowhere near her clit. There was no stimulation of any kind, except deep, steady penetration. It filled her, and surrounded her. The motion of the machine, just the relentless terrible rhythm of it.

The second time she came, Kara gave a little sob. She expected it to stop but instead it sped up again and she realized with horror, that it would just keep going this time.

Her own juice trickled out of her as it kept fucking her. Sweat covered her mostly nude body, drying upon her skin.

Kara closed her eyes, biting her lip. _Make it stop, make it stop. Make. It. Stop._

*  *  *

Henshaw came in once. He watched impassively for a few moments and then stopped the machine. He pushed the button and the dildo slowly eased out of her pussy. He inspected the dildo carefully.

“Looks like what you really needed to teach you a lesson was just a hard enough fuck.”

Kara swallowed down any response. She didn’t want to dignify his crudity with a response.

Henshaw just grinned as he added more lubricant to the machine. “There we go.”

He placed a hand on her stomach and she tensed as the machine started yet again.

Henshaw nodded appreciatively as it entered her. He felt the tension of her body through his hand, the way she was struggling not to come again; she was already on the verge, and yet it would be torture for several drawn-out minutes while he toyed with her.

“You don’t have to do this.” Kara whispered. “The DEO can help you.”

“Don’t you dare.” Henshaw hissed at her. “That was my job, my career and that fucking Martian _stole_ my life.” He stared down, rage in his eyes. “That’s all aliens do. But it was Danvers’s own stupidity to bring you into his family’s life. He made the decision to put them at risk.”

“I was never a danger to them.” Kara muttered. She had never been. Sure her powers had been unstable at the beginnings of but nothing like what Henshaw was suggesting. If she had been dangerous, Jeremiah never would have taken that risk. All he had seen was a frightened little girl who needed a home. If Clark had taken her to anyone else… She often wondered how different her life would have been.

She thought this too with J’onn, who in Jeremiah’s absence, and the lack of her own father, had grown to be the adopted father she had never dreamed of being lucky enough to find. If she had been put in the protection of another man, a man like Hank Henshaw, her life would have been different indeed.

It was hard to look at his face, a face so beloved now, thanks to J’onn.

J’onn would never do this.

Henshaw grinned widely at her and Kara gritted her teeth as he leaned down over her.

“You need something to occupy this though, don’t you?” He pinched her clit and Kara cried out.

“I thought so.” Henshaw said. He opened a drawer on the side of the metal stand, deciding on something. At last he took something out and closed the drawer. It was a small metal pincher, the size of a quarter.

Kara’s stomach tightened again.

He fixed it to her clit and left it there before leaving the room again. It was cold against her heated flesh. Kara squirmed against it. She knew it was going to get much worse.

Kara shivered as the machine started up again. The room was hotter too ad she realized that Henshaw had turned up the air. She writhed upon the table, Tendrils of sweat on her thighs. The metal on her clit made her go hot and cold until she was burning with feverish, painful desire.

There was kryptonite on it, there had to be. It was agonizing, pure white hot torture. The machine thrust inside her, boring deeper and deeper until she was nothing but a haze of pure energized agony. There was nothing left of her at all. Everything went white and blank around her.

*  *  *

Henshaw pulled her limp hair back from her neck, studied her. Kara’s breath was shallow, her skin clammy with sweat. He checked her pupils and the way her body still vibrated faintly in the aftershocks.

“Make a note that the subject was rendered unconscious after being in the room for approximately six hours and thirty-two minutes.”

He left the machine inside her and went out again.

*  *  *

When Kara woke next, she was alone in the room with the still machine. It was just resting inside of her, like something she couldn’t force out.

She took a deep breath and shuddered. She could feel it all through her body as the machine started again. She was so sore, every inch of her was sore. She was going to be rubbed raw from this machine. There was no way out of it.

Her clit throbbed, burning outward from her core. It made her squirm and writhe. She wanted to claw at it, to fight her own skin and fly out of her body.

*  *  *

Henshaw returned. The dildo was withdrawn as he examined it and then took out a small tube of something. “This should have an interesting effect.”

“Please.” Kara managed. “Don’t.”

She had a terrible terrible feeling she knew exactly what it was before Henshaw held it up to the light and it caught the green trace in the vial.

“Liquidized kryptonite.”

“No, no, _no_.” Kara shook violently as he smeared it over the dildo. “Don’t, don’t, don’t.” Her voice rose in a frantic pitch as the machine started up again. He couldn’t put that inside her. But the machine thrusted right into her with fiery precision.

The machine pulsed inside her and Kara rose up taut in her restraints, with a ragged scream.

Kara writhed and went limp. She had lost all sense of time. There was nothing outside of this room; nothing outside of this space she inhabited. Her body was slick with fresh sweat over dried sweat. She ached in places she had never known strain. And still the throbbing torture continued. The painful burn of the machine thrusting away at her made her shudder hoarsely until her throat was ragged.

“Please… please.”

There was nothing, no one. Even though he was watching her. She knew he was watching her. He had to be. He needed to observe this, to know the effect his torture had on her.

She closed her eyes and then when she opened them again, he was there.

“Your body is indeed as resilient as I thought.” He remarked. “You adapt to threats extremely well.”

Kara closed her eyes again. “What’s your end game here? When all of this done? After you’ve played your experiment to the finish? What then?”

“Then I get to rebuild you.” Henshaw whispered. “I’m going to make you better.”

“You can’t.” She reminded herself of all the things she was, even if she didn’t feel them. She was strong, kind, heartfelt. She would never hurt someone intentionally. She would always fight for someone. She tried her best. She tried to save the world, and this, this wouldn’t break her.

The liquidized kryptonite burned through her veins, making her scream. It twisted hot and cruel between her legs, pulsing and throbbing. It was agony, she couldn’t stop screaming until she had no breath left.

She burned like a phoenix. The world within her burned until she was nothing.

Kara’s entire body blazed. She was consumed by sweat. The sun burned above her, and below her and all around her. She was worlds away; she was destroyed in fire as her planet had been.

She was nothing but ash.

*  *  *

The alarm sounded dimly in the distance. Henshaw had left her. Kara pulled tighter at the restraints. And then, miraculously, it broke free. She stared, blurry-eyed at her freed wrist.

The kryptonite had died out. She had burned too bright for it; it had lost its power.

Kara unfastened the other restraint with a fumbling hand, and then reached down to her ankles and unfastened them. Her limbs felt slow and unfamiliar.

She drew her knees up, resting her arms on them, just sitting there. In a moment she would move. She would leave. She would get out of there. But for now she just needed to sit and let her body exist, sore and exhausted by the ordeal it had been put through.

A shower. God she just wanted a shower. She wanted to be home and take a shower.

She found her suit and pulled it on gently over her body, hissing softly at the contact. Her entire body was exhausted and sore. Her strength was returning as the effects of the kryptonite slowly wore off.  

The alarms sounded louder as she made her way down the hall until she found a room with a window. She shattered the glass and flew upward into the dark. Below her the world seemed very small. 

She gazed down at the Cadmus facility with weary eyes. She could destroy it. Maybe she should. But right now Kara just wanted to be home. She vowed silently that she would return to Cadmus. She would make sure Henshaw was arrested and brought to justice. But that could wait. 

She flew upward into the night sky, heading for safety, heading for home.

 *  *  *

_Three days later._

“You don’t have to go into work today.”

Kara restrained herself from rolling her eyes. It was the third time Alex has said that in the span of twenty minutes.

“I’m going to have to face him at some point.” She sounded calm. At the moment she felt calm.

“Yes, but.” Alex on the other hand sounded completely miserable. It was a shitty situation and they both knew it.

Kara gave her arm a squeeze as she went to put her coffee cup in the sink. “Yeah, I know.” She could do this.

 *  *  *

J’onn was in his office when they arrived. Kara was aware he was watching her, assessing her stability and comfort levels, but all she could focus on was the fact that he was watching her. Just like Henshaw, watching her silently through the glass, to see what she would do.

Between her legs throbbed. She needed to be away, out of sight, away from him.

It wasn’t J’onn, it was never J’onn. J’onn would _never_ do that to her, not in a million years. He had proven himself time and time again, protecting herself, putting himself on the line for her, to save her, to save others.

Knowing all of that as she did, didn’t make it any easier to look at him. Kara had known it would be hard, but if she couldn’t look him in the face, she’d never be able to move on.

She stood there in the training room, her shoulders heaving, examining the punching bag she had just decimated.

She remembered suddenly helping James, when they worked out their anger. _That_ had helped. Usually this helped her feel calmer, but today it just wasn’t working.

“Feeling a little frustrated, I see.”

Kara jerked her head around sharply to see J’onn standing there on the stairs watching her.

“Yeah, it’s…one of those days.” She trailed off. “I should be getting back.”

She couldn’t breathe in the room suddenly. The air was cloying and hot around her. She reached for her towel with nervous fingers.

“I should be going.”

“Kara.” J’onn’s voice cut through the fog around her head. She froze, just looking at him.

“We need to have a conversation.”

“Can it wait?” Kara asked tiredly.

“I don’t think it can.” J’onn came down the steps towards her.

Kara wanted to take a step back but forced herself to remain still. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

“I know this is hard for you,” J’onn started. “I understand.”

“Do you?” She shot back. “How can you understand what happened to me? How can you have any idea of what that was like?”

“You’re right,”J’onn said quietly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean I understood exactly what it was like. But I have been captured and held prisoner. I have felt like there was no hope left. And as a member of a race of shapeshifters, I understand what it is like to be betrayed and hurt by the face of someone beloved to me.”

His face, so familiar, so concerned for her. Kara wanted herself to know that he was safe as ever. Henshaw had never looked at her like that. His face had never held anything but hatred and contempt for her, for all aliens.

She wanted to erase the way she felt around him, it wasn’t J’onn’s fault. She knew that. It had nothing to do with him. It was the man whose face he had been wearing for the last decade. She still couldn’t look at him.

“J’onn,” she faltered.

“I know.” He came towards her. “I know.”

If she went to him, he would hold her. She knew that.

“I need time.”

“I know, but you also need to work out those emotions of rage.”

“What rage?” She quipped.

He took a step wards her and this time Kara couldn’t help taking a step back.

J’onn raised an eyebrow at her.

Kaara just looked at him. “What?”

“Come here.” He walked over to where the remains of the shredded punching bag hung. Kara followed him reluctantly.

J’onn nodded at the bag. ”What does this say?”

“It says I haven’t trained for a while and I needed to work out.” She said levelly.

J’onn nodded again. “And?”

“And I just got freed from being imprisoned…”

“And?”

Rao, he was infuriating, prodding her in the direction he wanted. “And I was angry because I was tortured.”

J’onn waited patiently, arms folded evenly across his chest.

“And he wore your face.” Kara shouted, anger coloring her cheeks. “He wore your face and he raped me with a machine and told me that I wasn’t worth helping or saving, that aliens were worthless and meaningless and that I deserved what he was doing.”

Her voice broke and she moved forward, shoulders shaking with anger, her eyes filled with emotion and tears and J’onn just opened his arms and held her.

He smelled right, shaving lotion and soap, and strong coffee. Hank hadn’t smelled like that. Kara breathed in deep. He was a safe haven, the safe haven he had always been and always would be. His embrace was reassuring, strong, comforting, capable, all the things she relied on from J’onn and that she knew he would do. And slowly her fear, her anger fell away. Kara rested her head against his shoulders, eyes closed as they stood there in the silence of the training room.

“I was so alone.”

“I know.” He murmured. “I know.”

His embraced strengthened and she felt even safer.

“You should never have been in that position. And it will be a hard thing to carry, but you are the strongest person I know, Kara. And you can, you will.”

“I don’t feel strong.” Kara whispered into his shoulder.

“I know.” J’onn wrapped his arms around her even tighter. “It’s hard.”

 *  *  *

Time passed and Kara learned to fight through the hard moments in the morning. The morning was the worst, but if she kept moving, the day improved. She trained more, breaking through the rage still building up inside her.  

She looked J’onn steadily in the eyes when she saw him now. It had never been his face.

One day at a time. She could do this.


End file.
